PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: Parodias de canciones, donde la letra cambio un poco para darle un estado mas soberbio, espero les agrade.
1. CRUZ DE NAVAJAS

A las cinco se cierra la barra de la casa diez

Pero Hyoga no sale hasta las seis

Y si encima le toca hacer limpieza, despídete

Casi siempre se le hace de día

Mientras Shun ya se ha puesto en pie

Ha hecho la casa

Ha hecho hasta el café

Y le espera medio desnudo

Hyoga llega cansado y saluda

Sin mucho afán

Quiere cama pero otra variedad

Y Shun se moja las ganas en el café

Diosas del sexo convexo

Luego al trabajo en un gran cabaret

Cuando regresa no hay mas que consomé y

Un ruso de usar por turnos

[estribillo]

Cruz de navajas por un hombre gay

Brillos mortales despuntan al alba

Sangres que tiñen de rosa

El amanecer

Pero hoy como ha habido combate en la casa diez

Hyoga vuelve a las cinco menos diez

Por su calle vacía a lo lejos solo se ve

A unos hombres comiéndose a besos

Y el pobre Hyoga se quiere morir

Cuando se acerca para descubrir

Que es Shun con Afrodita

[estribillo]

Sobre Hyoga de narices tres rosas

Una en la frente la que más dolió

Otra en el pecho la que le mato

Y otra miente en el noticiero

Dos mariquitas en plena ansiedad

Matan y violan a Hyoga de Cisne

Mientras su amante es testigo

Desde el portal

En vez de cruz de navajas por un hombre gay

Brillos mortales despuntan al alba

Sangres que tiñen de rosa

El amanecer


	2. DOÑA NATACHA Y DON KIDO

Doña Natacha y Don Kidu, son ellos dos personajes, el siempre viste de capa, y ella se viste de hilo.

Doña Natacha y Don Kidu, son ellos dos personajes, el siempre viste de capa, y ella se viste de hilo.

Tienen dinero a montón, tienen chofer y ha Tasumi, viven en una mansión, como en un cuento de diosas, tienen dos hijos preciosos, el pequeño y el mayor, el grande ya tiene novio, y pronto hará la invitación, será la boda del año, de eso no hay discusión, hay mucha paz y armonía, perfecta la situación.

Doña Natacha y Don Kidu, son ellos dos personajes, el siempre viste de capa, y ella se viste de hilo.

Doña Natacha y Don Kidu, son ellos dos personajes, el siempre viste de capa, y ella se viste de hilo.

Cuando Hyoga llevó, ha Ikki por su casa, cuando Don Kidu, lo vio, dijo:

—Caballero aquí algo pasa.

Se fue corriendo a su hijo, y le dijo en baja voz:

—La boda esta cancelada, y es por el bien de los dos, ese pajarraco al que tu amas, ese es tu hermano mayor, no se lo digas a tu madre, para no causarle dolor.

Doña Natacha y Don Kidu, son ellos dos personajes, el siempre viste de capa, y ella se viste de hilo.

Doña Natacha y Don Kidu, son ellos dos personajes, el siempre viste de capa, y ella se viste de hilo.

Y así pasaban los días, el Cisne triste lloraba, por no poderse casar con ese Fénix que el amaba…

Se fue corriendo a su madre, para contarle su dilema, la madre dijo:

—Hijo mío, aquí no ay ningún problema, cásate con ese Fénix, voy a decirte la verdad, ese al que tu llamas padre, ese señor no es tu papá.

—Casete con confianza que el no es tu hermano leal.

—Casete que Don Kidu tampoco es tu papá.

—Casete con confianza que el no es tu hermano leal.

—Casete que Don Kidu tampoco es tu papá


	3. CAMUS Y AFRO

Kamus tiene ojos grandes y cabellos oscuros, siempre duerme en exceso y jamás se baña desnudo, siempre usa colonia pues no tiene remedio, nació en Francia solo el baño el día del nacimiento.

Afrodita es niño de bien eso dice Atenea, nunca llega a su casa antes de la madrugada ni muy tarde.

Kamus y Afro se quieren como cualquier pareja pero un día fueron presos de la naturaleza de sus propias armaduras, no escaparon con suerte, con el hilo por dentro y las rosas presentes por la ley del cosmo se juntaron los sexos.

Solo un templo lo pasas, solo te iras a conseguir sexo en otra casa por haber protegido a una diosa inmortal cuando lo que debieron fue matarla, matarla.

Pero un día Kamus llego un poco más de las 3pm, pero el susto se dio una semanas después cuando Milo te confirmo tus terribles sospechas habías fornicado con hombre y no sabias lo que era, y antes de que los caballeros y Atenea se enteren fuiste con Mascara de la Muerte acabar con el problema, Milo esta en el juzgado confesándolo todo y Kamus en la cárcel dándole placer a todos.

Solo con una onda infernal lo matas, solo te iras pronto a la cana por haber matado a ese homosexual cuando lo que debiste correr pronto a tu casa, a tu casa


End file.
